In Your Dreams
by andaboveall
Summary: When Puck woke up from his dream ridiculously hard, sweating and panting, he decided it was all Madonna’s fault. Puckleberry!smut


**A/N: My first smutty fic, so be gentle with your reviews! Special love goes out to Sassy26 and GoingVintage for their glowing preview reviews (and confidence boosts) 3**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee Puck wouldn't even know what a shirt was, so clearly I don't.**

When Puck woke up from his dream ridiculously hard, sweating and panting, he decided it was all Madonna's fault. Or maybe Berry's, he wasn't sure.

All he knows is that this is the fourth time this week it's happened and he's getting really fucking sick of it. That day in the auditorium, watching the girls perform Express Yourself, he had been seriously unimpressed. Fucking pant suits and ugly shoes, singing about making a guy crawl on his hands and knees for you, talking feeling and shit. Seriously?

It wasn't until that night that he realized that apparently his brain had absorbed a bit more than that. Like Berry's red satin top thing (he didn't know what the fuck it was called but it was fucking sexy as hell) and her running her hands down her sides and across her chest and down between her thighs, her little fingers moving back and forth as she pushed herself towards the edge (okay so that last part had only happened in his dreams).

And that was exactly his problem. He was dreaming about Rachel fucking Berry. _AGAIN._

Tonight she'd been wearing that red satin top, black stockings, and black satin panties. And that shit right there, not even the best part. Because after she stopped dancing around the stage in his mind, she'd sat down with her feet hanging over the edge, legs crossed, and crooked her finger at him. His dream self then walked over to the edge of the stage at lightning speed and watched as she'd slipped her hand below the waist of her panties, moaning and writhing on the stage as she swirled her finger over her clit. And just before her climax took her, she'd locked her eyes with his and whispered "What you do to me Noaaaaaaaaaaaah"

And that is how he found himself in his current…situation, and incredibly disappointed that she wasn't there with him.

That night, as he slipped his hand beneath the sheet, Puck imagined tugging those black panties down her mile long legs (seriously, how can a girl short enough to be a midget have such long legs?), as she undid his zipper, and sliding into her tight, wet heat. Over and over again.

When his climax hit, a long groan slipped from his mouth into the hand he had clamped over it to keep from waking anyone. It had sounded suspiciously like "Fuuuuck, Rach".

_

"Puck, we need to talk. Right now."

Oh great, the ice queen had decided she was actually going to speak with him today.

"This isn't working"

The words "Thank fuck" slipped out before he even registered it.

The glare he got from Quinn for that would have the best of guys on their knees begging for forgiveness in five seconds flat. Not Puck though, he was a fucking stud and no chick intimidates Puckzilla.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Glaring right back Puck answered "It means thank fuck you're breaking up with me, it means now I don't have to do it"

"You were going to break up with me! Need I remind you I am carrying your evil spawn around? She's pressing on my bladder."

"Quit your bitch fit Quinn, you just said this wasn't working, you have no right to get all high and mighty with me"

Quinn just glared at him once more before huffing angrily, and walking away with her nose in the air.

_

He's still dreaming of her a month later, and it's driving him fucking crazy.

_

When Puck walks into the auditorium a few days later at lunch, and she's lying at the edge of the stage, humming Express Yourself, he truly believes he's dreaming again. Right up until he says "You going to make me wait for the action today Berry?" and she screams so loud he swears she bursts his eardrum.

"What are you doing here Noah?"

"Jesus Berry, are you trying to make me deaf?"

When she just snorts and lies back down, he starts to think something's not right. "Where's the douche?"

"Jesse? Oh I decided it was no longer feasible for us to date when I overheard him telling the coach for Vocal Adrenaline that everything was going according to plan and that I was falling for him just like he had expected."

What an asshole, Puck thought. Guy deserved a swift uppercut to the jaw for being such a raging idiot.

"You don't sound too heartbroken there"

"To be completely honest, he's self-centered, conceited, entitled and a huge drama queen, he was starting to piss me off anyways"

"Hate to break it to you Berry, but he's you in pants"

"That's an awful thing to say Noah!"

"It's the truth Berry, accept it and move on"

And that's when she snapped. Rachel started screaming about values and how she could never lie to someone in order to gain a competitive advantage, and how she had potential. Truthfully he tuned most of what she was saying out. She was yelling, and gesturing wildly with her arms, and all Puck noticed was that her skirt seemed to be even shorter than usual (if that were even fucking possible), and that her boobs bounced like crazy when she was raging mad and yelling at him. In a daze Puck walked right up to her and grabbed her by the waist.

" – and I can't even begin to fathom how you could – what are you doi-"

He told himself he did it just to get her to shut up, but if he was being honest, he'd been thinking about her for a month and she'd basically just screamed him into an hard on. So really, this was all her fault, or Madonna's he wasn't really sure. All he knows is she's kissing him back, so he really doesn't care.

_

5 minutes later Puck has her pinned to the back of one of the dressing room doors, one hand holding her arms above her head, the other palming her breast.

Her shirt is unbuttoned, and her bra pushed down under her breasts. His shirt disappeared before the dressing room door had even closed, and she'd managed to undo the button on his jeans at some point before he'd grabbed her arms.

When he sucked quickly on her pulse point, her whole body jerked and she bit down on his shoulder. "Fuck Rach!"

Puck let go of her wrists to move his hand down between her thighs, pushing aside her panties, he dragged one finger slowly along her slit, and Rachel bucked against his finger.

"Holy fuck Rach, you're dripping" he said, swirling his finger around her clit, before dragging it back and pushing one finger up inside her sweet, tight heat.

Rachel let out a long low moan and dropped her head back.

"Are you sure Rach?" he asked because, well fuck, he wasn't an asshole, he wanted her to be sure.

Puck knew she wasn't a virgin. Two weeks back Jesse had walked into glee rehearsal with a grin that clearly said "I just got laid". But he still wanted to make sure she was ready.

To be honest though, when he'd asked he hadn't expected her to shove at his chest and unwrap her legs from around his waist. Puck stepped back, with a look of confusion on his face, he was sure. Rachel just reached under her skirt, pulled down her panties and stepped out of them. Grabbing his belt loops, she pulled him back towards her.

"Does that answer your question?"

He had his pants unzipped and the condom from his back pocket on in record time, shoving her back against the door. Rachel lifted her legs around his hips once again, as Puck claimed her mouth, both of them fighting for dominance.

"I need you inside me Noah, please" Rachel whimpered. Groaning he aligned himself with her entrance and pushed in slowly. His last coherent thought was that reality was way better than his dreams. She was so goddamn tight, and so hot, he knew he wasn't going to last long. Pulling back almost all the way before slamming back into her, Puck set a fast paced rhythm, which had Rachel moaning in his ear in no time flat. Puck felt the muscles in his stomach clenching and knew he was almost done.

Wanting to make sure Rachel got off he reached between them and started vigorously rubbing the little bundle of nerves with his thumb. He felt Rachel clenching around him as she cried out his name and bit down on his shoulder again. Thrusting into her once more, Puck felt his release wash over him; as he groaned into Rachel's hair, he swore he saw little (gold) stars explode behind his eyelids.

_

They got dressed in silence, the explosive sex had kept the awkwardness at bay, but now that it was over, they were surrounded by it.

Now that he'd had her, Puck couldn't fathom giving Rachel up. She was this explosive little sex machine packaged as an innocent school girl, and he loved it. So he took a chance.

"So, same time tomorrow?"

Rachel giggled, "In your dreams"

"Every night babe"

_


End file.
